Metaphysics
Metaphysics is a tree primarily using Madness and Research. It can be accessed under the Research Menu with the Tech Tablet. It allows you to craft new items and new types of things by researching them. Available Research Psychiatric Help: Costs 900 Research. Unlocks Counsellor Contract. Psychiatric Help II: Costs 2200 Research. Unlocks Ship Psychologist Contract. Requires Psychiatric Help. Psychiatric Help III: Costs 4200 Research. Unlocks Ship Psychiatrist Contract. Requires Psychiatric Help II. Metaphysics: Costs 200 Madness and 200 Research. Unlocks Insane Notes, Madness, Tome Dais, Autopsy Table, Bizarre Erotica, and Bizarre Fiction. Psionics: Costs 520 Madness and 500 Research. Unlocks Brain in a Jar, Inferior Brain, Superior Brain, Perfect Brain, Artificial Brain, Brain Extractor, and Edible Brains. Requires Metaphysics. Mental Energy: Costs 700 Madness and 900 Research. Unlocks Neuro-Psionic Generator, Psionic Battery, Psi-1 Energy, Superior Brain Housing, Psionics Table, and Psionic Focus Loader. Requires Psionics. Dream Visions: Costs 100 Madness and 20 Research. Unlocks My Little Cthulu, Strange Carving, Inspired Painting, Deluxe Crunchy Chick, Crunchy Evil Chick, and The King in Yellow. Requires Mental Energy. Psionic Power: Costs 220 Madness and 200 Research. Unlocks Psi-2 Energy. Requires Mental Energy. Psionic Power II: Costs 420 Madness and 300 Research. Unlocks Psi-3 Energy. Requires Psionic Power. Cosmic Mysteries: Costs 520 Madness and 720 Research. Unlocks State-Phase Gel, Matter Converter, Impossible Theories, Writing Desk, and All About Bees. Requires Metaphysics. Dark Matter:Costs 700 Madness and 1200 Research. Unlocks Dark Matter, Fleshreaper, Ancient Texts, and Lucky Severed Toe. Requires Cosmic Mysteries. Dark Matter Weapons: Requires 700 Madness and 1200 Research. Unlocks Tk-7 Reaper, Tk-12 Akasha, Tk-4 Violator, Tk-4 Keter, Tk-4 Euclid, Tk-98 Kaiju, Tk-72 Janus, and Tk-2 Showstopper. Requires Dark Matter. The Void: Costs 1120 Madness and 1200 Research. Unlocks Ghast, Esoteric Research, Nocturn Array, Blood Ritual, and The Eye of Yokar. Requires Dark Matter and Mental Energy. Astral Projection: Costs 1200 Madness and 1200 Research. Unlocks Artificial Brain Housing and Advanced Brain Housing. Requires The Void and Psionic Power III. Dimensional Phasing: Costs 1200 Madness and 1200 Research. Unlocks Entropic Converter and Translocator. Requires The Void. The Calling: Costs 2200 Madness and 2000 Research. Unlocks Elder Altar, Tattered Grimoire, Unimaginable Equations, and Attuned Papyrus. Requires Dimensional Phasing and Forbidden Knowledge. Psionic Channeling: Costs 2200 Madness and 2000 Research. Unlocks Psionic Amplifier. Requires Astral Projection. Chemical Experiments: Costs 100 Madness and 200 Research. Unlocks Honeyboon Stim, Novaglow, Shield Patch, Deepwater Stim, Poison Injector, Hermes Pill, Bounce Warp, Grav-Stim, and Organic Energy Stim. Requires Metaphysics. Applied Narcotics: Costs 200 Madness and 500 Research. Unlocks Myphis Mist Injector, Bigraxian Hellpowder, Face Skin, and Poutine. Requires Chemical Experiments. Weird Concoctions: Costs 400 Madness and 800 Research. Unlocks The Sauce, Uber-Stim, X-Stim, Blood Serum Stim, and The Devils Bargain. Requires Applied Narcotics. Emergent Technology: Costs 520 Madness and 200 Research. Unlocks Microparticle Brush, Gyrostabilizer, Crystal Skull, Murder Manipulator, Monster Detector, and Cat-A-Pult. Requires Metaphysics. Particle Entropy: Costs 700 Madness and 400 Research. Unlocks Red Matter, Robot Guard, Robot Arms, Robot Legs, Robot Head, Robot Chest, Tritium, and Phase Ball Arm. Requires Emergent Technology. Cryptobiology: Costs 620 Madness and 250 Research. Unlocks Craftable Oculob, Craftable Psilamander, Craftable Poptop, Reanimation Fluid, Nether-Touched, Mutated Cell, Craftable Maggot, Mutari Healing Station, Linguistics Table, Jelly Lump, and Xenophagic Substance. Requires Metaphysics. Genetic Abberation: Costs 900 Madness and 600 Research. Unlocks Bloodbound Pteropod, Spliced Cell, Viral Cell, Plasmango Seed, Shadowroot Seed, Phasefruit Seed, Tyvokk Dart, Violiroot Seed, Solusberry Seed, Craftable Meat Bunny, Craftable Juvenile Poptop, Craftable Rat-Thing, Craftable Gelatinous Eyes, Chordata Head, Chordata Leggings, Chordata Chestplate, and Snarshing Table. Forbidden Knowledge: Costs 1120 Madness and 1200 Research. Unlocks Wretchel Seed, Xax Seed, Antediluvian Texts, Bio-Flesh Armor, Madness Bomb. Requires Genetic Abberation and Particle Entropy. Reanimation: Costs 1200 Madness and 1200 Research. Unlocks Haleflower Seed, Swarm Gun, Unknown Gene, Gelatinous Eye, Slime Eye, Poptop Adult, and Slug Gun. Requires Forbidden Knowledge. Biomorphic Particles: Costs 1200 Madness and 1200 Research. Unlocks Nocxium Bar, Neutronium (Nu), Phase-Grav Arm, and Bone Shard Thresher. Requires Forbidden Knowledge.